


Learning Anew

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: Forest Cover [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Spirit, M/M, Spirit World, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is oblivious to Ori's intentions. Dori and Nori also make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Anew

“Are you hurt?” Ori asked the first thing when they met again. Dwalin grumbled and shook his head.

 

How do I change back? Dwalin wanted to ask, but all he could manage was a low growl.

 

Luckily, Ori seemed to understand him. “Back as in human form? You can’t.”

 

Dwalin let out a confused grunt.

 

“But you can transform into something that looks like a human,” Ori continues.

 

How? Dwalin growled.

 

“You’ll figure it out,” Ori said, “Are you hungry?”

 

Dwalin shook his head. I just want to turn back.

 

“Turn back to what?” Ori asked, “This is your true form now. The human-like form is just as much the real you as your bear form.”

 

Dwalin grumbled even if he knew that Ori was right. What had he meant by “turning back”, anyway?

 

“You have forgotten about your human life,” Ori said, “That’s what I meant by having to leave that life behind.”

 

Ah. That would explain his choice of words. Dwalin closed his eyes and slowly started transforming.

 

“There you go,” Ori smiled, “I said you’d figure it out. And so soon too!”

 

Dwalin sat down in the moss and looked at his hands. They still looked more like paws than hands, with dark hair and sharp claws. He wondered what his face looked like. He brought his paws to his head, carefully feeling around. The mane he had stylized around his head was now thicker and grown back on the top of his head.

 

“You look great,” Ori said and sat next to him, tweaking a round, fuzzy ear before cuddling close to the new spirit.

 

“Really?” Dwalin asked.

 

“Really.”

 

They were silent for a moment until Ori spoke up again: “It’s good that you ended up being a bear. It’s been a while since we had a bear spirit and the bears were getting restless.”

 

“What happened to the previous one?” Dwalin frowned.

 

Ori shrugged and cuddled closer to Dwalin’s side, resting his hand on the bear spirit’s thigh. Now that Ori’s hands were not covered by his long sleeves, Dwalin saw that they looked like owl’s feet. Scaly skin and small claws. “Dunno. Died or left. He hasn’t been around for a while.”

 

“Spirits can die?”

 

“We live a long life and we’re hard to kill, but we do die eventually. We’re not gods.”

 

Dwalin hummed and rested his head on Ori’s. “I see.”

 

Ori rubbed Dwalin’s thigh and a forest cover appeared over them.

 

“You have to teach me how to do that,” Dwalin said.

 

“Later,” Ori murmured, throwing his leg over Dwalin’s legs, straddling his lap.

 

“Were all spirits humans once?” Dwalin asked as Ori kissed his jaw.

 

Ori shrugs and nuzzled Dwalin’s neck, hands caressing the bear’s chest. “Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Try not to worry about it.”

 

Dwalin hummed. “Where do spirits come from, then?”

 

Ori pulled away and gave him an irritated look. “Do you really want to talk about this now?”

 

Dwalin gave him a puzzled look. “Why not?”

 

Ori huffed and climbed off of Dwalin’s lap. The forest cover dissolved around them. “Fine.”

 

Dwalin was disappointed that the warmth on his lap left so suddenly. “Ori?”

 

“I don’t know where spirits come from,” Ori said, standing up, “Ask my brothers.”

 

“But how do I find the-” Ori turned into an owl and flew off, leaving puzzled Dwalin behind.

 

Dwalin stared after the owl until he heard faint chuckling from his right.

 

“My my,” a voice said. Dwalin turned to see a fox sitting next to him. “There seems to be a pattern to your… relationship,” it drawled.

 

“What do y- Who are you?!” Dwalin grunted.

 

The fox chuckled again. “Your brother-in-law. Ori’s older brother, Nori.”

 

Dwalin stared. There was so much confusing information in those two simple sentences.

 

“Y… you… How can a fox be a brother to an owl?”

 

“How can an owl be a brother to two foxes?” Nori countered.

 

“... I shouldn’t think about this too much?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Dwalin was quiet for a moment. “What did you mean by ‘pattern’?”

 

Nori chuckled again. “You really are oblivious.”

 

Dwalin was starting to get irritated. “If you’re not going to stop speaking in riddles, I’m going to go after him.” He stood up

 

“And what are you going to do once you find him?” Nori asked, suddenly serious.

 

Dwalin paused.

 

“He’ll come back to you once he calms down,” Nori said.

 

“I don’t understand,” Dwalin huffed, frustrated. “Was it me?”

 

Nori stared at him with a blank expression. “At least you’re pretty,” he deadpanned.

 

Dwalin bristled. “I’m leaving.”

 

The fox just chuckled as Dwalin stomped away.

 

***

 

Dwalin searched for Ori high and low, but didn’t find him. The sun set, and Dwalin decided to call it a night and rest a bit. Maybe Ori was so angry at him that he avoided Dwalin. The bear couldn’t blame the owl for that.

 

Dwalin turned into a bear and laid down in the moss, sighing deeply.

 

***

 

When Dwalin woke, he felt something soft under his head. He sighed and rubbed his face against the softness, enjoying how it felt against his fur. He felt something combing the mane on top of his head and he pushed up against the feeling, growling quietly.

 

“Good morning,” a voice said. Dwalin blinked and lifted his head to see Ori on his knees on the moss. Dwalin’s head had been resting on Ori’s thighs. “I collected you some berries to eat. And a rabbit.”

 

Dwalin growled quietly and got up onto his feet. There was a pile of mixed berries on a leaf nearby, next to a dead rabbit. He grunted and turned to his human form.

 

“Thank you,” he said, voice hoarse from sleep. He sat and started to eat. “Do you want some?”

 

Ori shook his head. “I ate already.”

 

Dwalin nodded and ate as silence fell over them.

 

“Dori told me you met Nori,” Ori spoke up finally.

 

“I did,” Dwalin said.

 

There was a pause, during which Dwalin finished the berries and moved on to the rabbit, eating it raw.

 

“I spoke with Dori and now I realize I should apologize.”

 

Dwalin blinked, opening his mouth.

 

“Let me finish,” Ori said, lifting a finger to Dwalin’s lips. “You are still a young spirit. You don’t understand our ways yet. I shouldn’t have expected you to understand without me telling you.”

 

Dwalin closed his mouth in a stunned silence. “I… Apology accepted.”

 

Ori smiled, looking down. There was another pause, during which Ori’s smile fell. “Dori also told me about the last bear spirit. The one before you.”

 

Dwalin licked blood off his lips and hummed. “What happened to him?”

 

“He’s still alive,” Ori said, “He just left one day, according to Dori. He said something like… Like these woods were too small for a bear of his size, or something. Which makes sense because he is huge!” Ori gathered his sleeve into his hand and started wiping Dwalin’s mouth. “He also probably won’t be happy to hear that there’s another bear around.”

 

Dwalin frowned, pulling Ori onto his lap. “But he’s not here anymore.”

 

Ori smiled to himself and settled on his new seat, pressing a kiss onto the corner of Dwalin’s mouth. “He’s very territorial. But you should be fine, since you aren’t at your full power yet. You are still under my control and protection, more or less.”

 

Dwalin chuckled. “You are going to protect me from a huge bear spirit?”

 

Ori grinned. “Don’t underestimate me.”

 

“You are acting like newlyweds,” a voice said dryly.

 

“Hi, Dori,” Ori said cheerily, turning to the silver fox that had appeared close to them.

 

“When Beorn hears that there is a new bear spirit in a forest he used to rule, he might come to visit,” Dori said, transforming into his human form. He had grey hair that was neatly tied to a ponytail, not a strand out of place. His robes were similar to Ori’s, just darker purple. Dori sat down, just as neatly as his hair, curling his tail around his legs. “I have no idea how he will react.”

 

“But Dwalin is not a full spirit yet,” Ori said, “Beorn won’t be too mad about that, will he?”

 

“Wait, I’m not?” Dwalin asked.

 

“There’s still some things we need to do before you are a real spirit,” Ori explained, “But I was going to leave it for later, after I’ve teached you how to use your powers.”

 

“Are you sure you can do that?” Dori asked. “Bear spirit’s powers are different than owl spirit’s.”

 

“I can teach him the basics,” Ori shrugged, “Maybe Beorn will teach him the bear stuff.”

 

“Would he?” Dwalin asked.

 

Ori and Dori both shrugged. “We will see if he comes around,” Dori said.

 

***

 

Dori left after they had chatted for some time. Ori took the chance to raise a forest cover above them again, straddling Dwalin’s lap. “Where were we, again?” he smirked, caressing Dwalin’s chest.

 

“I think you were about to explain some things about my situation,” Dwalin said, settling his hands on Ori’s hips, “As much as I would love to see where this is going, I want explanations first.”

 

Ori smiled sheepishly. “Of course.” He made a move to get off of Dwalin’s lap, but the bear held on.

 

“Didn’t say you’d have to move,” he smirked. Ori smiled and stayed where he was, stealing a quick kiss.

 

“Where should I start…” Ori hummed, “Well, I suppose the relationship we have now is something like a master and a student or a mother and a child. But I would like to think it as a married couple,” Ori grinned.

 

“And the things you will teach me?” Dwalin asked.

 

“Well, you know how to transform already… Raising a forest cover and calling to other bears would be next, I think. How you will communicate with them is what Beorn knows better, though.”

 

Dwalin nodded. “I can figure it out on my own, too.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Ori snorted, “Bears have the thickest skulls I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oi!” Dwalin chuckled, pinching Ori’s side.

 

“Ow,” Ori giggled, “It’s true!”

 

“You little,” Dwalin laughed, rolling Ori onto his back on the moss, tickling him.

 

Ori  laughed and tried to swat Dwalin’s paws away. “Stop! Please!”

 

“Or what?” Dwalin asked, paws slowing.

 

“Or I’ll have to punish you,” Ori murmured.

 

Dwalin’s pupils widened. “Punish me?” he grinned, “How?”

 

Ori smirked and flipped them over. His hands slid down on Dwalin’s chest, palms rubbing against his nipples through the tunic he was wearing. Dwalin’s breath hitched. Ori grinned and pulled the garment up and off.

 

Dwalin licked his lips and undid the cloth belt that Ori was wearing. Ori undid the clasps that kept his robe closed, and Dwalin lowered it from the owl’s shoulders, letting the cloth pool on Ori’s legs and Dwalin’s own waist.

 

They took a moment to drink in the sight of each other before diving into a passionate kiss.

 

Ori pushed Dwalin’s trousers down, revealing his cock.

 

“You know, this doesn’t really feel like a punishment,” Dwalin grinned, relieving Ori of his trousers.

 

Ori wrapped his fingers around Dwalin and stroked him slowly. “I haven’t started yet,” he smirked.

 

Dwalin rolled his hips and groaned. “Then please do.”

 

Ori licked his lips and positioned the tip of Dwalin’s member to his opening. He sank onto it slowly, very slowly. So slowly that Dwalin tried to pull Ori down, but Ori set his hands on Dwalin’s chest and kept his own pace with an infuriating grin.

 

After what felt like hours Ori finally settled on Dwalin’s lap, Dwalin’s cock completely inside him. Dwalin was panting loudly, squeezing Ori’s hips.

 

“I will have bruises later,” Ori smirked as he started moving, just as slowly as he had started.

 

Dwalin just groaned, trying to move his hips to speed things up. Whatever Dwalin tried to do, Ori stubbornly kept the pace agonizingly slow.

 

“Ori, please,” Dwalin moaned, pleadingly, “I can’t take this.”

 

Ori hummed and looked at him. “Since you asked so nicely,” he murmured, picking up the pace. He smiled as Dwalin moaned again, louder.

 

“Thank you,” he panted.

 

Ori bent to kiss him. “Hush now. Just feel.”

 

Dwalin closed his eyes and felt Ori move on him, the delicious, wet heat around him. He was close.

 

“Ori… Ori…”

 

“I know,” Ori panted, “Me too.”

 

Dwalin groaned and pawed Ori’s length. Ori whimpered above him and spilt into Dwalin’s paw, clamping down around him. Dwalin groaned again and bucked into Ori, shooting his seed into him.

 

For a moment they just laid there, panting and enjoying the aftershocks. Soon Ori climbed off Dwalin and laid near him, cuddling to his side. Dwalin kissed him tenderly.

 

“If that was my punishment… I might be motivated to be naughty in the future, too.”

 

Ori chuckled and slapped his chest. “Don’t you dare.”

 


End file.
